Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to high performance computing and to providing computing services in a modular, event driven manner.
A computing device may have a limited number of resources in which to process requests. In order to efficiently process the requests, the device may need to manage how the resources may be allocated to which requests. When a resource is assigned to a request, that request may be processed. Devices may see large increases in requests for certain reasons. For example, a server serving web pages for a web site to many users may receive a large number of requests for web pages from users. The users may see delays if resources are not assigned to request in an efficient manner.
The figures depict some embodiments for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed.
A further understanding of the nature and the advantages of the disclosure disclosed herein may be realized by reference of the remaining portions of the specification and the attached drawings.